


me, you and james

by kaspatozier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Death, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff to Angst, M/M, Married Life, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie and Eddie have a child, So much angst, Underage Drinking, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspatozier/pseuds/kaspatozier
Summary: Richie and Eddie enjoy their happy, married life with one another, with a 4-year old boy named, James Stanley Tozier-Kaspbrak.As their life together grows and work begins to take over promised dates with their son, conflict begins.





	1. thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! 
> 
> in this au, eddie is an actor and director, richie remains a comedian 
> 
> they reunited at 18 and got married at 25.
> 
> and james was a surrogate!
> 
> also!! i will be reposting this story on my wattpad as well, where i have another reddie fic called "instagram"  
my wattpad is @kaspatozier

Life was... indescribable.

Eddie constantly thought those words.  
If he were to go back in time and tell his younger self that one day, he'd marry Richie Tozier, become an Oscar-winning actor and filmmaker, and have a child with Richie, his younger self would've cried. Hell, he would've cried at the fact he even leaves Derry.

These thoughts often came to him while he sat in his home office. And, wouldn't you know it? He was sitting at his desk, smiling at a picture of him, his husband, Richie Tozier, and their son James Stanley Tozier-Kaspbrak at 3:30 in the morning with his iMac displaying a screenplay he's working on. He still couldn't believe it. He didn't know he'd deserve to feel such happiness. Such happiness includes sleep, which he should probably get.

He got up, saving the file and turned off his computer. He walked out of his office and upstairs to his bedroom. Down the hallway, he peeked into his little boy's bedroom. He smiled at the sight of his baby sound asleep in his Chicago Cubs jammies and Spider-Man sheets, clutching onto his stuffed giraffe, Gary, a gift from his godfather, Stanley Uris. Eddie slowly crept to his sleeping son. He kneeled down, brushing the hair out of his face. He looked so much like Richie. The way this boy brought joy to Eddie was a feeling only a father could understand. He kissed his son's forehead, leaving his room to retire to his own. And there, was his other sleeping baby.

A big snoring baby, sound asleep. Eddie smiled at the sight of his sleeping husband and made his way over to the bed. He slipped under the many blankets and comforters (Richie gets cold easily). He heard and felt Richie move.

He smiled when two strong arms slipped under his shirt wrapped around his waist, and scratchy stubble and pair of warm lips kissed between the crook of Eddie's neck and shoulder.

"Glad you came to bed..." Richie mumbled, sleepily.

Eddie smiled, raising Richie's hand to his lips, kissing it. "Go back to sleep," Eddie whispered.

"Way ahead of you," Richie replied. He was asleep again.

Eddie giggled and fell asleep himself.


	2. chef james

Eddie was still asleep. He felt himself waking up. 

_No, _He thought. _Five more minutes..._

He shifted his body to face Richie. "Richie..." He drew out, grumbling. He felt for Richie. He wasn't there. Eddie slowly forced himself to get up, still drowsy. He looked at the time on his watch as he slipped it on. 9:04. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. Still tired, Eddie slowly walked out of his bedroom.

"Attack!" He heard two voices screech. Before his tired ass could react, he was on the hallway floor. The plush carpet broke his fall, but he was being pelted with ping pong balls, left and right, literally. The shouts of his husband and son filled the house with liveliness. 

"Wake up, Daddy!" He heard James yell. He blocked his face from the impact of the balls. Soon enough, Richie and James were out of ammo. Eddie started to get up.

"Reload, soldier!" Richie yelled in his best Full Metal Jacket impression. 

"No!" Eddie exclaimed, laughing. "I'm up! I'm up!" 

"Yay!" James cheered, leaping onto Eddie, hugging him tight and kissing his cheek. "Mornin', Daddy!" 

Eddie smiled, standing up, holding his boy. "Good morning, baby," He kissed his son's forehead. He looked up at Richie. He had a fake sad and pouty look on his face. Eddie chuckled.

"Good morning to you too, sarge," He stepped forward to kiss Richie. Richie smiled into the kiss. 

"Buenos Dias, Eduardo," Richie replied in a Spanish accent. Their kiss was interrupted by their son tapping both of their shoulders rapidly.

"Papa! Papa!" Richie smiled and swooped James away from Eddie. 

"Yes, Slim Jim?" He asked.

James looked over at Eddie and loudly whispered to Richie, "Are we gonna finally cook breakfast?" Richie chuckled.

"Yes, we're finally gonna cook breakfast," Richie replied, kissing his son's nose. He looked at Eddie and smiled. He slightly bowed, still holding James, delicately putting his hand out, palm up.

"Cara mia?"

Eddie chuckled and took Richie's hand. Richie kissed it softly. Eddie was red as a beet. Richie interlaced their fingers and the happy family walked off to the kitchen downstairs.

"So, Chef James, what are we making for breakfast?" Richie asked, setting James on the island gently. 

James thought for a second. His adorable little thinking face quickly lit up into an "I got an idea!" expression. 

"Chocolate chip pancakes, and bacon!" James exclaimed. He was so proud of himself. 

Richie grinned at this. "That's my boy!" He chuckled. Eddie smiled. 

"Alright, let's get the ingredients then, Slim Jim." Eddie opened his arms for James. James returning the gesture, latching onto Eddie. As the little family hunt for ingredients faded to the stirring of the batter, James poured the chocolate chips the batter. Richie dipped his pinky in it, scooping up batter and chocolate chips. He tasted it.

"Mm," Richie hummed. "Yummy." 

"That's really gross, Rich," Eddie chuckled. 

"Yeah, Papa," James agreed. 

"Why are you attacking me," Richie laughed pinching James' cheek. "Two against one, that's not fair!"

James giggled. "It _is_ gross, Papa," He insisted.

"That's it, I'm selling all your toys," Richie said.

"No!" James whined with his pouty expression. "I'm sorry, Papa!"

Richie smiled and kissed James' cheek. "I'm joking, baby, it's my job!" 

Eddie playfully swatted Richie's arm, squeezing his muscle and doing his best not to blush. _Sweet Christ, _he thought. James picked up the bowl of batter. 

"C'mon, let's pour it in the pan, Daddy!" He was practically jumping for joy.

Eddie smiled again. "Calm down, Jamie," Eddie wiped the flour on Jamie's forehead. "We gotta spray the pan first."

"Okay, I'll go get my water gun!" Jamie started to get down from the stool he was standing on. Both fathers let out a laugh. Eddie lightly held his son's shoulders.

"No, no," Eddie smiled. "With spray butter, silly."

James' face made an "oh I get it" expression. "Yummy!" James exclaimed. "Butter you can spray!" Richie laughed again. _He really is Richie's son, _Eddie thought, smiling.

Eddie took out the spray butter and sprayed the pan. James held his hands up, reaching for the butter. 

"Daddy, can I spray some?" James asked. Eddie smiled and nodded, picking his son up and setting him on the counter. James opened the cap, shaking it and spraying in his mouth. 

"Yummy!" He exclaimed. Eddie took the can from James, practically dying from laughter. Richie was banging the island with his fist. His laughs meshing with Eddie's, but Eddie only heard Richie's. His laughs warmed him up, but it was hard to focus on his soulmate's laughter when his son just sprayed butter into his mouth.

James sat with pride as his both of his fathers laughed and laughed.

After their laugh-fest died after 1 and a half minutes, Eddie poured the batter, Richie flipped, and James double-flipped and placed them on the plate. Eddie took care of frying bacon, Richie and James taste-tested. 

It wasn't long before they finally ate their breakfast. 

"I wanna be a chef when I'm older!" James declared.

Richie took a bite. He began to sway dramatically. Eddie chuckled and hid his face.

"Oh, Slim Jim, you're gonna be the greatest chef ever!" Richie smiled and kissed his son's cheek. Everyone knew he meant it.

Eddie finished his breakfast and kissed Eddie's cheek. "Thank you, baby," He said, kissing James' forehead. Eddie took his phone out and took a picture of Richie and James. Richie looked over at Eddie, and smiled. "Hello, paparazzi."

Richie reached for Eddie's hand, kissing his knuckles. God, Eddie was in love. 


	3. call from jerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we got some flangst up in this bitch

"Jerry, my little boy's birthday is next week, I can't leave now!" Eddie cried into his phone. 

He was alone in his office, stressing over his schedule, work, just about everything, really. His director wasn't helping. 

"Eddie, you _have _to fly in next week!" Jerry insisted. "If not, I'm gonna have to find another actor!"

Eddie had it. "Whatever, asshole! My 2 Oscars keep me company!" He yelled, hanging up and tossing his phone onto his desk. He grabbed the pillow on his chair and screamed into it. He felt himself getting ready to cry. Oh boy...

He got up and looked at his Oscars. "What the fuck are you guys looking at?" He grumbled. His phone rang again. Jerry... _God,_ He thought. _I really don't wanna talk to him. _

He answered it. 

"What, Jerry?" He asked, rubbing his temple. 

"Look, Eddie," Jerry began. "Paramount is on my ass, okay? I seriously need you to come in next week, buddy."

"Can't you extend it to the following week? Please? I can't miss James' birthday. I _can't._" It was kinda true. Eddie never misses birthdays, especially James' and Richie's. 

"Nope, sorry, Eddie."

There was silence. Mostly because of Eddie.

"Eddie?" Jerry asked.

"I'll let you know, Jer..." Eddie said. He hung up and hid his face in his palm.

"God, what am I gonna do?" He wondered aloud.

A knock. 

"Eds?"

Richie. Eddie felt himself grow a bit happier."Come in," He called out.

Richie entered. He walked over to Eddie, slumped over his desk, face buried, and phone in hand. Running his hand softly down his husband's back.

"You okay, baby?" Richie asked, but he already knew the answer.

Face still hidden, Eddie shook his head 'no'. Richie turned Eddie's chair to face him. He crouched down. 

"Eddie," Richie spoke softly. "Look at me, please?"

Eddie slowly showed his face, eyes first, slowly moving to his whole face. When he saw Richie's concerned and loving face, his heart melted. Richie caressed Eddie's face, even doing the thumb rub Eddie loved. He leaned into Richie's palm, kissing it. Just by looking into one another's eyes, they could tell one another what's wrong and respond. Richie's eyes just saying 'It's okay.'

Eddie felt so loved. Richie gently lifted Eddie up, pulling him into a tight hug. Richie kissed the side of Eddie's head, Eddie latching on tight to Richie, holding onto him like a lifeline. He felt so safe in Richie's arms, and he knew everything would be okay.

"I can't miss James' birthday," He whimpered, starting to sob. 

"No," Richie soothed. "Sh, baby, sh, it's okay." He kissed Eddie's head again. 

He pulled away to look at Eddie's face. Wet with tears, but damn, was he still beautiful to him. Eddie looked up with glistening eyes. The love in Richie's eyes was so... he couldn't even think of the words. Eddie closed his eyes, tears dripping down, and kissed Richie slowly, but the neediness was there. Richie kissed back, pulling Eddie in tighter. Out of breath, they pulled away. 

"My baby," Richie began. "My beautiful, beautiful baby." Their foreheads touched, eyes closed still.

Eddie chuckled. "No, I'm not."

Richie chuckled softly. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!" Eddie insisted. Richie shut him up with another kiss, pulling away again.

"Dammit, Edward," He said. "You're fogging up my glasses."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Eddie replied. They both laughed, still holding one another.

"You dirty little boy!" Richie joked. He kissed Eddie again.

They held one another for a minute before Richie let go. Eddie latched on tighter, looking up at Richie with sad puppy dog eyes, whimpering. Richie felt his heart melt. 

"Hold on, baby, I'll be back," Richie assured, kissing Eddie's forehead. Eddie reluctantly let go. Richie went to the boom box in the office, taking a cassette tape out of the box. It was a mixtape he made for Eddie on Valentine's Day in 1995. Richie popped the tape in. Eddie blushed and shook his head as he saw Richie get ready to sing.

_"Strangers in the night_

_Exchanging glances_

_Wanderin' in the night;_

_What were the chances?"_

Richie waltzed his way over to Eddie. 

"Come on, darlin'!" Richie softly cheered. "This is our song!" He wasn't wrong. This was Eddie's song at their wedding, their first dance as husbands. Richie had chosen _Eddie, my Love_ as their second dance.

Eddie gave in and wrapped one arm around Richie's neck, holding his hand in the other as his free arm slinked around Eddie's waist, pulling him in tighter. Richie smiled and slowly swayed with Eddie, their foreheads touching once more. Eddie's smile wouldn't leave his face. He felt himself tear up a bit. He loved Richie so dearly. When he looked at Richie gazing into his eyes, he got flashbacks to their wedding. Remembering their first dance, remembering Richie's vows,

_The fact you chose me over any other guy..._

Remembering the way Richie proposed,

_Edward "Eddie-Spaghetti" Kaspbrak..._

Remembering when James was born,

_Damn, he's beautiful just like his daddy and will act just like his papa..._

Even remembering Stan's best man speech,

_I know that in my heart, these two love birds' love for one another only grows and grows every second. And I bet my life neither of them will ever stop loving one another._

It was true what Stan said, Eddie just couldn't see any other man loving him like Richie does, or even think of loving any other man more than he loved Richie. And he knew Richie felt the same way. 

Hearing Richie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Darling, why are you crying?" Richie asked, wiping Eddie's tears away. Dear God, he hadn't even realized he was crying, and hearing that pet name just made more tears roll down his cheeks.

"Sorry," Eddie chuckled, softly. "Just... happy."

Richie smiled. He knew Eddie was telling the truth. He kissed Eddie again as the song came to an end.


	4. beautiful boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie and james' bedtime routine.

After their sad night turned into a somewhat happy night of dancing, Richie and Eddie found themselves ready to retire. But, of course, being parents prevented them from doing so right away.

Luckily, James loved bedtime. 

"Daddy! It's bathtime!" James called. Eddie chuckled, hiding his face in Richie's chest. Richie smiled, kissing Eddie's forehead, tapping his arm, rubbing it lightly.

"His majesty awaits, your excellency," Richie teased. Eddie playfully swat Richie's face.

"Okay, Daddy's coming, baby!" Eddie called after. James, only wearing his jeans ran into the office. The little gremlin leaped at Eddie. Eddie smiled and picked his little boy up. He kissed James' hair, and with a whiff, he playfully stuck James out, still carrying him. 

"Whew, you stink, little boy!" Eddie joked, walking off, carrying James out the office, Richie smiling as they walked off. 

Eddie drew a bath for James in his bathroom. A nice, playful bath for Eddie's little man, lovely bonding time for the two. Bathtime was their thing, and Eddie would always be home in time to do so. After bath time came James' special song, _Beautiful Boy _by John Lennon. This whole routine was _their thing. _

As soon as bath time finished, James got into his pajamas and lifted his arms up, Eddie smiled and picked James up, kissing his boy's cheek.

"Alright, time for bed, little man," Eddie said.

James frowned. Eddie chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"Daddy..." James pouted. "My so-"

"Your song, I know, I was playing," Eddie chuckled. He sat down on James' bed, handing him Gary and began to rock him slowly. Eddie softly sang,

"_Close your eyes_

_Have no fear_

_The monster's gone_

_He's on the run _

_and your daddy's here"_

James snuggled closer to Eddie, clutching to Gary tighter, feeling himself grow tired. As Eddie sang, Richie appeared in the doorway, smiling at the sight of Eddie and James. Eddie smiled at Richie.

"_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful boy"_

James was asleep. Eddie smiled and held James tighter, kissing his beautiful boy. As he continued to sing, he tucked James into bed. Eddie kissed James' forehead, Gary slumped over in James' arms.

Richie went over and kissed James' forehead. As the couple left, hand in hand, they turned on James' moon nightlight, his glow-in-the-dark star stickers lighting up. Eddie looked at Richie and smiled, leaning his head on Richie's shoulder. Richie chuckled and kissed Eddie's head.

"Sleepy, hmm?" Richie asked.

Eddie nodded.

"Wanna shower?" 

Eddie nodded again.

"With me?"

Eddie nodded once more.

After their shower, Eddie held onto Richie tight, wearing Richie's Golden Girls hoodie. As they slept, Eddie's phone went off. Eddie groaned, waking both himself and Richie up.

Eddie went to answer it. It was Jerry. Richie started to put his glasses on, Eddie gently stopped him.

"It's fine, go back to sleep..." He whispered. 

Richie laid back down. 

"It's 3 a.m, Jerry," Eddie grumbled.

"Eddie," Jerry began. "You have to come in next week, let me know now."

Eddie stayed silent.

"Ok," He said. "Fine."

Jerry went on. He sent Eddie a link to their schedule. Eddie nodded. 

"Start packing, Eddie," Jerry said. "I'll see you soon."


End file.
